


Over

by doyouseethestars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouseethestars/pseuds/doyouseethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor offers Maria a shoulder to cry on when her boyfriend breaks up with her via text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

TITLE: Over  
AUTHOR: do you see the stars  
RATING: T  
SUMMARY: Thor offers Maria a shoulder to cry on when her boyfriend breaks up with her via text message.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: May be a little OOC. I don't know. Please let me know what you think. :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria Hill sat in the common room in the tower, dressed in a short, black, cocktail dress, her hair pinned up. She watched as the clock slowly ticked the minutes by. He's not coming, she thought. She began slipping off her shoes, feeling deflated. She took the pins out of her hair. Maria knew she and Liam had been having problems but tonight they were supposed to be working things out. She debated calling him but was saved the trouble when she heard the alert tone that meant she'd gotten a text message.

She picked up her phone and opened the message. The text was unexpected but, somehow, unsurprising at the same time.

Maria. This isn't working out. I'm sorry. It's over. 

She sighed. Break up via text message. Wow. 

Maria sat on the couch, shoulders slumped. She could feel tears form behind her eyes. She'd loved him. At least, she thought she had. There were definitely feelings of some kind there. It was confusing. A tear slipped down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. She would not cry. Not over this.

She heard someone enter the common room. Judging by the heaviness of the footfalls, she was guessing Thor. "Lady Maria, what are you still doing here?" Yup. It was Thor. "I thought you had a date with Liam."

"I did," she said, trying her hardest to slip her Ice Queen persona back on. Somehow, since joining the Merry Band of Misfits known as The Avengers, it had become more difficult. She could hear the tears in her voice and, apparently, Thor could, too, because he sat down quietly next to her.

"What happened," he asked, gently.

"I've been sitting here for the last hour, like an idiot, waiting for him to show. Five minutes ago, I get a text message saying this isn't working out. It's over." She laughed bitterly. "You know, I take Pepper and Natasha's advice. I let someone in. Then they hurt me. And the worst part, I don't even rate a fucking phone call. I get a text. I just want to know what the fuck is wrong with me? What did I do wrong?" A sob escaped her throat and she covered her face with her hands, trying to shield the fact that she was crying.

Thor gently wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him and waiting for her tears to subside.

"Shit, that was embarrassing. I'm sorry. I just went completely unhinged. God." Maria shook her head. "I'm just gonna go."

"Lady Maria?"

"Yeah," Maria replied, hesitantly.

"Just so you know, Liam is a fool. And, as for anything you said tonight, as Lady Darcy says, my lips are sealed." He smiled. Maria managed a smile back. "Goodnight, Lady Maria."

"Night, Thor."


End file.
